Wolf's Prophecy
by Hatakefire
Summary: Kakashi is a seventeen-year old ANBU captain. Albus Dumbledore is a manipulative man. When he sees Kakashi performing 'Wandless Magic' what will he do to gain the power of the new,' Child of the Prophecy' How will this affect Leaf? KakRin RatedT for ninja
1. ANBU Captain

**I've been thinking about this for a while, and decided to start a GOOD Harry Potter Naruto cross-over. My other one was horrible in my opinion, so I deleted. I am going to take more time, and actually reread the book I'm going to put Kakashi in xD.**

**Summary- **Kakashi is a seventeen-year old ANBU captain. Albus Dumbledore is a manipulative man. When he see's Kakashi performing 'Wandless Magic' what will he do to gain the power of the new, 'Child of the Prophecy?' AU (Dumbledore-bashing – I like him a lot, but it is needed for the plot line, trust me)

**Okay, hope you like it!**

_Third Person POV  
><em>  
>The seventeen year old ANBU captain watched the corpses he had just burnt with a fire jutsu after killing them. He felt numb on the inside. He knew Rin and the Fourth Hokage, his sensei, would make him feel better later. But right now, he was ANBU.<p>

They were at war with the Sand, and what was worse was that the Nine-tails had been sighted, and was probably heading towards the Leaf Village.

He had been sent on a mission to take out a group of Sand ninja with Boar, Bear, and Bat. Or Chouza, Inoichi, and Shikaku, as they were known without the masks. Kakashi had used most of his chakra, because they had been misinformed. Instead of the five Jonin, there has been five ANBU, twenty Chunin, and six Jonin. Outmatched, they had barely pulled through.

Kakashi grasped a wound in his side, panting heavily. He had managed to swerve out of the way with adrenaline but that last ninja had managed to scrape his liver anyways.

"Kakashi! Are you alright?" Bear called. Kakashi shrugged.

"Come over here!" Bat ordered. Kakashi complied, staggering over, his hand soaked in blood.

"You're not fine, Wolf," Boar pointed out. Kakashi just shrugged again, picking up the mask that had been tossed to the ground in the heat of battle for better vision with his Sharingan. Said eye was closed, else he pass out from chakra exhaustion. Then again, he still might pass out.

"We need to move. The smoke and the smell of blood will alert the Sand Patrol," Bat calculated, looking over towards the near border.

"Then let's go!" Kakashi huffed, standing up and taking out a bandage to quickly tie it up. Bear plucked the gauze out of his hand.

"Let me handle it," Bear commanded. Kakashi looked up, a challenge in his eye, but relaxed. Even though he was captain, Bear's order made sense. He was the best medic of the four ANBU there.

Bear tied the wound tightly, to instantly staunch the bleeding. ANBU weren't the gentlest at healing, as necessary on the field. Though Kakashi had gone through this many times, he couldn't stop the wince and gasp of pain escaping his lips.

That was when he sensed the extra chakra signature that was very poorly concealed.

"Do you feel that?" He murmured, to low for the intruder to hear, an expression of pain on his face for speaking as his wound was forced to stretch a bit.

"Yes, but I don't think he is a ninja. His chakra signature is so weak...but apparently, he thinks we can't sense him just because we can't see him," Shikaku mused. Kakashi looked around, and sure enough, though he could sense the man where he was, he couldn't see him. 'How odd...'

"You'll squirm too much if we carry you," Boar pointed out.

"I can walk!" Kakashi tried to give proof to the statement, but ended up staggering into Bat, who pushed him roughly back down.

"Relax," Bat snapped. Kakashi sighed, but knew it was fine.

"Do it," Kakashi muttered, his lips barely moving. Bear came up behind him, and it took all Kakashi's willpower not to react as he was hit in the head on his pressure, and his world went black. The last thing he remembered was slumping into Boar's arms.

-Back in Time/Dumbledore-

Albus Dumbledore was looking for recruits. He knew Voldemort would rise to power again soon, and the Child of the Prophecy wasn't that amazing.

So he had looked to the Outside. Each leader, the Minister and the 'Shadows' or whatever they were, had the password to cross the barrier. Fudge had agreed to look for wizards and witches there, and had given him the password. Now, Dumbledore was wandering from a desert-like place, into shaded trees.

Metal against metal alerted him, and he instantly cast the Disillusions Charm to hide himself. What he saw horrified him. A young boy, only seventeen, stood by a pile of bodies. He raised his hands up and _blew fire! _From his mouth! Without a wand of any sort!

_'That...that power...such incredible wandless magic!'_ Suddenly, it clicked. _'This child must be a wizard!'_ He realized.

That was when he pieced everything together, _'He must be the Child of the Prophecy! Such power in a child is astounding! Not using a wand at such a young age, and no training...marvelous! His parents HAVE defied Voldemort three times...One: He was never known to the wizarding world  
>Two: Having such power no one knew about<br>Three: Being a muggleborn that is totally safe!'  
><em>Fudge had warned him there were no wizards ever recorded here, so they must think him a freak!

_'Yes, that is how I will get him on my side!'_ Dumbledore thought gleefully. He watched 'Kakashi' get bound with bandages, and it must have been painful – probably on purpose. Why else wouldn't they take the time to slowly bind the wound so it wouldn't hurt at all and let the bleeding stop slowly?. _'So, they are abusing him too!'_ Dumbledore thought, smirking evilly. He could play with the boy's heart strings and get him to fight for the Light!

The four argued, and then, seemingly out of nowhere, Kakashi was pushed to the ground, hit in the head and taken away by the bigger man. _'So, he is abused, one of a kind, and doing that...that business at such a young age!'_ The boy's magic was probably used to discard evidence while being hidden from the enemy. Such cold-bloodiness even had Albus shuddering a bit. _'Too have a child of seventeen do that! The lad must be aching inside...another factor I can use! I mean, what kind of ruler would have someone younger than at least twenty-one see death on purpose? Even at war, such a thing! At least he didn't have to actually KILL someone…not like someone of that age could do that! _

Albus consulted his map, and figured they were heading towards 'Konohagakure', whatever that was. So, he took out his 'Konoha' map, and noted where the 'Hokage' was. _'Aha! I will go there first! I will Aparrate to the Gates, and then straight into the room, and take him! He will be so glad he won't even object! Plus he looks really tired, so if he reacts defensively, it won't matter! Besides, those people don't have wands! But I might want some back up…._ Albus sent some feathers to some members of the Order that followed him without question.

"I have found the child of the Prophecy! We will take him. Make sure the others don't interfere," Albus showed them the map.

"Yes, Headmaster!" They nodded, taking out their wands. The wizards lied in wait as their prey approached, ready to strike and capture Kakashi.

_-third person-_

_Ugh…_Kakashi thought, waking up groggily.

"So, Wolf decides to wake up," A voice chuckled. There was open air for a moment, and Kakashi's feet struck wood, automatically keeping up the pace his temporary teammates had set.

"Is that man following us?" Kakashi questioned.

"No, he was joined by others, and is in fact waiting for us with others. He didn't follow us though…we think he teleported. Not as good as the Yondaime's; there was a loud crack, but still. I think he wants something with Konoha," Bat reported. Kakashi nodded.

"We will report straight to the Hokage. There will be other ANBU and possibly a Jonin or two as well to fend them off, as they are following us," Kakashi decided, thinking of Rin, who might be in there. He would be very glad to see her again.

They passed the strangers and headed into the gates. Traveling through the village quickly and silently, Kakashi handed in the report Bear had wrote while they he had been unconscious.

"Good job! You may take off your masks – you are done for the day," Minato Namikaze grinned at his student, silently promising himself he would take his student out for ramen.

"Kakashi!" A flash of brown hair and Kakashi was being hugged by his old teammate, Rin. Kakashi kissed the top of her head, and she blushed. He hugged her back, then let go, but let her hang onto his arm. _Not dating? I would bet Kushina's wrath on me for a week if they weren't dating! _Civilians, ANBu, Jonin, Chunin and Genin alike had seen them hugging, kissing, or holding hands when they thought no one was looking. Heck, even Minato had seen it!

No matter how much they denied they were 'just friends' to everyone else, pretty much anyone above the age of ten knew of the 'secret couple.' The Yondaime himself had caught the ring hanging around both their necks. In a time of war, when there was no time to actually give a beautiful ring, propose and have a wedding, you simply gave the person you loved a metal ring, with the other's name carved on the outside. If they accepted to be married later, and properly proposed to, the other would give them a ring as well.

So, Kakashi had obviously given her one of these kinds of necklaces. Minato was just waiting for his former students to tell him about it. After all, they were more or less engaged.

"Lord Hokage!" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rin waving a hand in front of his face. His other ANBU had gone into the shadows, and Kakashi was rolling his eyes. Minato was glad to see some emotion in them – it had taken a few months after Obito's death, but when he accepted them as his 'precious people' he had become more easy going (unless on duty) and was finally enjoying life.

"Sorry, what?" Minato smiled sheepishly.

"I was saying – Kakashi should go to the hospital. He has a deep wound in his side, and is drooping with chakra exhaustion. He wouldn't be able to dodge a turtle right now," Rin smirked at Kakashi's defiant expression, but everyone knew he listened to the both of them, when they ganged up on him to go to the hospital – which was often, actually.

"Alright, Kakashi, go to the hos-" Minato never got the word out of his mouth as there was a crack and five people in robes appeared. One with a long beard grabbed Kakashi and instantly disappeared. Kakashi met Minato's gaze for a moment, horror, shock, anger, and a little fear in his gaze. Minato could tell he was struggling even as the old man cracked away again. As the ANBU leaped into action, the four other people disappeared.

There was a stunned silence, then Rin choked out, "KAKASHI!" And fell to her knees, crying. Minato hurried around his desk, and drew her close. His mind instantly knew how they were – _wizards. _The Sandaime had some files on him. Minato had studied them closely. He tossed them to the nearest ANBU, who was horrified.

"Mouse! You are to read this! It is about the men who kidnapped Kakashi! This is not to escape to the villagers! Alert Jiraiya to come to me immediately, and the Sandaime. Tell them it is urgent!" Minato ordered, trying to act calm and not panic about the loss of Kakashi. He was one of their best shinobi, and at a time or war and the rumor of the Kyuubi….he could only risk two of his soldiers, though he wanted to send all of Konoha out there.

"Yes sir! Anything for Kakashi-sempai!" Tenzou saluted, already reading the file as two other ANBu dispersed in a puff of smoke. (**A/N: For those who don't remember, he is Yamato from Naruto Shippuden) **

"Rin! They will need a medical ninja! Are you fit to get him?" Minato asked the teenager.

"Y-yes sir! I will rescue Kakashi!" Rin affirmed, getting up. She had come for a mission, so she was completely geared up.

"We will leave immediately," Mouse looked at Rin.

"Okay, Mouse," Rin smiled at him. They were friends, because Kakashi had taught Mouse, so naturally, Rin had come along.

"Bring him home safe," Minato commanded.

"We will, Lord Hokage," Rin smiled her kind little smile, and Tenzou saluted once more, before both jumped out of the window. _Kakashi….come home safe!_

**Yay, the first chapter is done! The other chapters probably won't be this long, I just couldn't find a really good place to stop. The next chapter might take awhile, because I only have half of it planned out.**

**Have a great day, please R&R!**


	2. Files

**This chapter may not be as well-written as the first one, as it is a one-the-go kind of chapter. I will try and do my best, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**P.S Thank you for everyone who reviewed!**

**P.S.S The shinobi might seem All-Knowing, but hey, they ARE ninja – they could grab a document and leave without a wizard standing right there noticing them, so that's the reason.**

**P.S.S.S Kakashi had learned many languages, as is required of Jonin at ANBU level. (In my story, anyways)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter. This goes for the whole entire story! :D**

_Third Person_

Rin watched Tenzou carving an intricate seal into a tree with a kunai.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as he took a break.

"I'm making a seal so that we can teleport here when we get back," Tenzou explained.

"Don't we already know the password?" Rin asked, confused.

"No, it is different for every side. Plus, Kakashi obviously didn't go willingly, so he might be being held prisoner," Mouse deadpanned. Rin paled as she remembered Kakashi's condition – tired, chakra exhausted, wounded, and having just killed about twenty people. Usually, this wasn't a problem – one time out for dinner with Minato-sensei and everything would be fine. But now that he was kidnapped….Rin was sure he'd be fine, but it would leave a tiny scar on him, like it used to before he let them comfort him.

"Oh, and I have something else to give you," Mouse tossed Rin something, and she caught it out of reflex.

"This was what you had been called in for in the first place. Lord Hokage was waiting for Kakashi to show up, because you will be assigned to Squad Nine," Mouse continued. Squad Nine consisted of the most powerful ANBU squad when together, including himself, Kakashi, Genma, and now, Rin.

"Welcome to the ANBU, Fox."

-Someplace else with our main character-

Kakashi woke up slowly, but when the smells of antiseptic came in, he barely suppressed a groan. _So, they have hospitals everywhere, don't they? _He thought. He was surprised to notice he wasn't strapped up, and even more stunned to find he had been healed, and his chakra levels were at their high.

_I wonder what Albus is planning…._Kakashi mused. He began dressing in all of his ANBU gear, which had been cleaned. He tied the forehead protector he kept in his pouch on his head, slanting it to cover his left eye, and put the mask on his hip. _I'm not on a mission….but I'll act ANBU for the old coot…_For Kakashi had also read the files, and used his Sharingan to memorize them. Kakashi leaned against the wall, opting for Dumbledore too appear to gain information – he knew about the password -

_-Flashback-_

"_Your first mission as an ANBU Captain will be S-Ranked, and solo," Minato told his student seriously._

"_What is it?" Kakashi asked, equally serious._

"_You have too…" Minato opened the door to the file room, "Memorize all of this."_

"…_.You've got to be kidding me!" Kakashi gaped behind his new Captain mask. _I understand why it is S-Ranked though, _he thought glumly._

"_Kakashi, if you can remember all of this information, and use it on missions, you know how valuable that will be?" Minato pointed out. Understanding where this was going, Kakashi nodded and set to work, opening his Sharingan to speed up the process._

"_Wizards?" Kakashi mused, picking up a certain pile._

_-Flashback End-_

Unlike the magical community, who knew nothing of shinobi – they made sure of that – the Hidden Villages knew all about them. Kakashi had read the full report on Albus Dumbledore's life. It was a bit shadier than most files, but they had enough. They even knew about his sister, which was, apparently, extremely confidential.

Kakashi also knew about the downfall of the 'Dark Lord' as everyone insisted on calling him. Or, You-Know-Who. Please, if they started calling Orochimaru He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, no one would understand who they were talking about.

Konoha also kept secret tabs on Harry Potter, because he might turn out to be powerful. After all, they had recordings on the Prophecy. Kakashi thought him an average wizard – which wasn't saying much. He would never underestimate an opponent, but they were so LAZY. They weren't too fit, overall, and they needed wands. Without them they were helpless! Sure, if a ninjas hand is bound, they are in a tight fit too, but they are strong enough and smart enough to escape, along with a help of weapons!

"Ah, you have awakened! I was beginning to worry," A voice said from the doorway. Kakashi, who had been leaning against the wall, looked up sharply. Blue eyes twinkled with kindness, but Kakashi was a trained ANBU Captain. He could see the eagerness in their blue depths, so he wanted Kakashi for something. _For what, thought. And why did he think he would abandon Konoha? _Kakashi mused.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked with faked kindness, that probably had fooled many before him.

"I will be when you return me to my country," Kakashi responded stiffly. He already missed Rin and Sensei – he was very glad for the ring he wore with her name engraved on it. They were keeping their relationship a secret – they didn't want it used against them in the war.

Albus was shocked. _Howcome he wants to go back? They were mistreating him! _Hiding his astonishment, Albus offered a smile that had melted the hearts of many children.

"You don't have to go back, child. You are safe here," Dumbledore put an emphasis on safe, so the boy wouldn't be afraid.

"Where am I?" Kakashi asked.

"Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Albus expected the gasps of awe, the 'seriously?' and 'No way!' He even anticipated a denial. What he did not expect, was rage burning like fire in the boy's eyes, before settling down a cool indifference.

"Then I am not safe." Came the simple reply.

"Kakashi – "Albus began, but was cut off.

"You have no right to call me by my name. To you, I am simply Wolf," Kakashi commanded. _Such arrogance! _Dumbledore wanted to shout him down, but remained calm, adding a twinkle.

"Kakashi, have you ever made things happen, when you are scared, or angry?" Dumbledore now knew that Kakashi would accept he was a wizard, apologize, and be easily manipulated. Again, the boy surprised him.

"I told you not to call me that," Kakashi growled, anger boiling inside him, temper barely kept in check. How dare this old man use his name, that of a SHINOBI, and ANBU CAPTAIN, after being specifically told NOT TO? Sure, the guy wasn't Japanese or knew of ninja, but how dare he give such a disregard to respect! To top it all off, this man apparently thought he was some poor, abused child! Where the HECK had that idea come from! And _why?_

In the turmoil of Kakashi's mind, which hadn't been shown to Dumbledore, said wizard was puzzling over this new bit of information. _Okay, I'll entertain the idea for now, _the wizard decided.

"Of course, Wolf! Forgive me. But, you have not answered my question," Dumbledore twinkled his eye again, applying slight amusement and remorse at himself to soothe the youth into a feeling of protection. It did not work.

"The only things I did were because I wanted them to happen," Kakashi responded. Albus chuckled, and leaned forward for his big reveal that always had kids instantly on his side.

"You're a wizard, Wolf." Albus waited for the reaction of disbelief, or surprise, of gratitude, or aloofness of saying, 'I knew I was different!' Albus waited, and the mouth behind that mask moved to form one word.

"Bullshit."

**Haha, I couldn't resist adding that in there! Please review, I'll update as soon as I can! Don't be afraid to provide criticism or ideas! Have a great day!**

**-Duskfire1954**


	3. New Mission

**Wow, I got so many reviews, I just HAD to update! And as I said before, the other chapters aren't going to be as long as the first one, because that was a first for me. I'll try and write longer, but some endings are just easier with shorted chapters. I promise to do my best to keep every chapter over 1,000 words though!**

**Thank you, R&R!**

**-Duskfire1954**

_Third Person (I will tell you if it is someone else's POV, but otherwise it is Third Person :D)_

_What…did…he…say? _Albus blinked at Kakashi, outraged and totally confused.

"What did you just say?" Albus voiced his thoughts, as his mind scrambled to figure out what made the boy say such a thing.

"Bullshit! I am not a wizard!" Kakashi responded coldly. _HOW DARE THIS MAN ACCUSE ME, A SHINOBI OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE, OF BEING A PATHETIC WIZARD! _

A Hyuuga had been sent to observe the wizards once with their Byakugan. Apparently, they had chakra pathways, and a chakra core. Only it was 'magic'. The chakra points were deadened, so it only flowed towards the arms and sometimes the brain. The unstable magic made it hard to control, therefore needing a wand to control the energy.

However, when the chakra points loosened a bit, the magic flowed more. Depending on how much magic leaks through, it could make you weaker or stronger. For instance, if it flowed straight to your arms, it could provide more power for 'spells.' If it flowed all over, the magic would be weakened, because wizards don't know how to strengthen the use of their 'magic'.

The magic would disperse, making it harder to cast spells with a wand. No one had ever thought of using their hands to push the chakra forth, so it made them either Squibs or weak wizards. From what Kakashi could glimpse, Albus had a strong magical core, and it was strengthened in the arms and brain, so that is why he was called a 'genius and powerful wizard.'

Due to the fact that they thought themselves superior, wizards and witches never needed to train their bodies, as they all united under a Minsiter of Magic. Other creatures were shunted aside, and as they also needed wands, they couldn't do anything about it.

Unlike shinobi, who protect citizens, the wizards hid themselves away, because the citizens revolted. Kakashi found this particularly odd. If they were so high and mighty, why didn't they ascertain control over 'muggles' if they wanted to be superior?

"Kakashi, you produced a fireball out of your mouth! Don't you find that odd?" Dumbledore chuckled merrily, regaining his composure. Kakashi was not amused.

"Considering most people I know can do it, I DON'T find that odd," Kakashi responded icily, "And I ask you return me to my country at once!" Kakashi wanted to kill the man so badly, but he was the one with the password to get back. He knew Minato-sensei would send someone after him, but it would take a long time.

Dumbledore knew he couldn't return the boy back, because he was needed for the Prophecy.

"I will not tell you the password! I'm sure you will come to love the wizarding world," Albus offered a kind smile, hoping to get the boy on his side. After all, the boy wasn't too scary. A fake sword and a mask? Ha! He wasn't too intimidating.

Kakashi wracked his brains for some way to get out of this. He couldn't use any killing intent, because that might scare the old fool and cause him to be locked in a prison until he was needed. Kakashi was sure he was needed for something, and the wizard was trying to manipulate him into trusting him.

Kakashi wasn't going to give in and become some lousy old wizard. Sure, he knew they weren't ALL bad, much like all shinobi weren't evil (His heart strayed to Rin with a pang of anger and hurt) but he was a shinobi through and through, and there was NOTHING that could sway his loyalty to Konoha, not after Obito.

"How about a deal," Kakashi reasoned grudgingly. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly, and Kakashi tried not to pull out his sword and cut his throat, or force him to his knees with waves of killing intent. _Shinobi Rule 25, no emotions, no tears, this man is important! _Kakashi drew all his ANBU teachings to him, took a deep breath, and continued.

"I will stay if you give me a mission. I will be payed a sack of gold each month," Kakashi proposed.

"What would you do if I didn't?" Dumbledore mused. A back of Galleons a month wasn't so bad, he just wanted to see what the boy would threaten him with.

"I will storm the Ministry and get the password by force," Kakashi stated. He wasn't sure if we would be able to FIND the Minister, but he would definitely cause some deaths along the way if they refused to give him the password.

Albus smiled. _How amusing of him to make threats like this! Seeing some corpses is much different than seeing the actually death, let alone hurting someone! The boy would get cold feet if he was asked to slash someone with an actual sword, let alone kill! What a joke! _

"Alright! You will…guard Harry Potter for a year," Dumbledore decided. Not like this kid could do anything to protect against highly trained wizards, but if it kept him happy, a shield for his backup plan would be fine.

"I will protect him with my life," Kakashi responded formally, while inwardly smirking. He had seen the look of doubt on the guys' face, no matter how much he tried to hide it, so it would be worth it to see that face go into shock.

"You will be coming to Hogwarts under a name of a school…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"Konoha Academy," Kakashi put in, tapping his forehead protector. It was then that Albus noticed it was slanted to cover one eye, and he was stunned. _Geez, what did they do too him? _He thought, and then his eyes trailed down to look at the mask.

"The mask will have to go, Wolf," Albus ordered.

"It is part of my uniform. Hogwarts has one as well, right?" Kakashi protested. **(A/N: Another chance to see Kakashi's face failed! xD)**

"I see….here are your course books. You will be with Harry's fourth year class to 'observe the school'," Dumbledore explained. _Well, that much was obvious, _Kakashi thought, barely refraining from rolling his eyes.

"Schools like to show off, so you will enter the Great Hall on October 31st, though you will arrive with the rest of the students, you will be introduced to the other schools," Dumbledore continued.

"So, I can show off my skills how I see fit to protect this Potter boy?" Kakashi ascertained – he didn't want to be limited.

"You can do what you like. You will need a wand – "

"No!"

"What?" Albus asked, startled.

"I do not need a wand, and I LIKE the way I do my cha-….my magic," Kakashi quickly corrected himself. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. _I will get him on my side soon enough…_

"Well, I must be off. Good day to you!" Dumbledore waved politely and walked out of the hospital wing. As soon as he was gone, Kakashi took out a scroll, scribbled something in, and bit his thumb.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Pakkun appeared, and waved.

"Yo, Boss!"

"I need you to use the seal in the Hokage's office, and give this to sensei IMMEDIATELY," Kakashi ordered.

"Oh, and when I next call you, don't talk," Kakashi added, tying the scroll with his report, already made, having written it while waiting for the wizard, and adding in some stuff in after their 'talk'.

"Go!" Pakkun waved and dispersed in a puff of smoke.

-On the Train to Hogwarts-

"What d'you reckon they were talking about?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged, and even Hermione was at lost.

"Well, according to your brothers, it's going to be something exciting," Harry pointed out, looking for an empty compartment. He found one, with the oddest kid he had ever seen. He had spiky silver hair, a sword on his back, pouches on his leg and waist, a mask, and some metal plate with a snail-like thing slanted over his eye.

"Er…can we come in?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes." That was it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat across from the strange boy, and then Harry stuck his hand out.

"My name is Harry Potter. This is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger," Harry offered. The boy eyed his hand, before slowly shaking it.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am from Konoha Academy, and will be attending Hogwarts for a year. To keep an eye on you, actually," Kakashi didn't usually give out missions details, but as he was this kid's guard, he had to tell him.

"I don't need a guard!" Harry told the older boy hotly.

"Look, Potter, I didn't want to do this either. But I NEED to, okay?" Kakashi asked, feeling desperation well inside him, though he tried to squish it down. Harry was fuming, but he stayed silent. _Good._

Three boys names Seamus, Dean, and Neville came in, and talked about Quidditch. Kakashi had tried out a broom once, after memorizing the whole entire castle (Thank Kami for Sharingan!) and he was actually pretty good, according to Madam Hooch. Once the boys left, Kakashi hoped for peace and quiet. It was not to be.

"Well, well, look what we have here?" A boy with platinum blonde hair and a smirk that looked like an Uchiha's (Though of a lower grade) came in, flanked by two boys who had muscle, for a wizard.

"You going to try out, Weasel? Win some money for your family?" The kid drawled.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"You don't know? Well, obviously, only important people in the Ministry were included – MY father told me ages ago," Malfoy said loftily.

"They were not SUPPOSED to know, and neither should you, Malfoy," Kakashi stood up, leveling Malfoy with a cool stare. Goyle and Crabbe cracked their knuckles threateningly, and Kakashi almost snorted in amusement. He showed no outward emotion as alfoy gave him a sneer.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Well, Hatake, this conversation doesn't involve you," Malfoy was getting on Kakashi's nerves. He was itching for someone to fight, even weaklings like wizards. Training with a clone in the Forest wasn't enough. If they were a potential threat in any way…

"Yes, it does, idiot. Am I not talking?" Kakashi responded, hoping to get some action. Malfoy turned pink, and Crabbe and Goyle threw a punch. _Yes!_

Ron, Hermione, and Harry expected the seventeen year old to get pounded, because he hadn't drawn a wand. What they didn't expect was for Kakashi to catch the hands with his own, as though catching a feather that had drifted down towards him.

"My my, attacking another student? Not the best way to gain friends, you know," Kakashi tutted, causing Malfoy to splutter incoherently. Kakashi tapped their wrists in a certain place, and they drew their hands back with a howl of pain. Malfoy withdrew, glaring at Kakashi, who waved.

"That was bloody wicked!" Ron praised. Kakashi sat back down, and gave a nod in the red-heads direction. He unconsciously played with the ring around his neck, fingers tracing the word _Rin. _She was a constant ache in his heart. Even on a mission, he had his comrades, at the very least, or in the five nations. But here, all he had was his headband, this necklace, and his weapons. He had done that same move on Obito once, but instead of wincing, Obito had kicked his shin. It turned into war when Minato attacked both his students…

"What's that?" Hermione pointed at the ring. Kakashi blinked in surprise. He hadn't noticed he was playing with the necklace.

"Something important to me that I don't like to talk about," Kakashi replied. Hermione blushed pink, and turned to scold Ron, who was stuffing his mouth with a Cauldron cake. Kakashi suppressed a sigh, and focused on the mission. The gold he was getting would provide Konoha for a long while, and when his teammates got here, everything would be alright.

"Look we're stopping!" Harry looked out the window. Kakashi stood up, ready to face whatever the senile, manipulative old fool dished out for him. Whatever happened, Kakashi would be ready. Konoha depended on that.

**Next chapter starts on the first day of classes, hope you enjoyed! This was longer than the last one, yays!**

**R&R!**


	4. Curses

**The next update probably won't come as fast, because I am still thinking of what's going to happen. Please send in your ideas (Kakashi won't be hurting anyone yet, sorry! He is ANBU after all) R&R**

**P.S Yes, Tenzou and Rin are on a rescue mission for Kakashi, but that is all I am revealing!**

_Somewhere unknown…._

"You are sure of this information?" A voice hissed. A man with sandy-colored hair bowed at the feet of an armchair.

"Yes, my Lord. He is a ninja.

"They are savages, but too be feared. I will see if I can get this one on my side," The voice mused.

"Go now."

"Yes, my Lord," Barty Crouch Junior responded, before leaving.

"Things are getting interesting, aren't they, Wormtail?" Lord Voldemort chuckled.

"Indeed they are, my Lord!"

-Back at Hogwarts-

"Bubotuber puss?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Yes, they are good for acne," Sprout explained. Kakashi rolled his eye, but sat down and began to extract the foul stuff that smells strongly of petrol.

So far, Kakashi was unimpressed with the wizard way. Then again, Rin was the one who liked plants for medicine – he hated anything to do with medicine, because medicine came from doctors, and doctors worked for the hospital….and Kakashi Hatake HATED hospitals!

Next was Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had these crates, and Kakashi could hear some shuffling inside. He felt a thrill of excitement. No matter what other people may think, animals seemed to have a natural attraction to him. Not just dogs, but cats, birds, squirrels…they were always handy to chase some little Genin away (Or a certain green-spandex wearing Chunin). The thought of his 'Eternal Rival' led to thoughts of Rin again…he shook his head. He was doing his best to see her; this wasn't the time to dwell on these types of thoughts.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Hagrid announced proudly. Kakashi looked at the little, pale, slimy things with suckers and pincers. They were ugly, but the skin slightly reminded him of Pakkun when the pug was born.

"You'll have to find out what they like to eat," Hagrid explained. Kakashi was the first to walk forward, with the Golden Trio following close behind. Kakashi picked up some snake- imagining it was Orochimaru – and fed it to the critters. About five of them were around his hand, rubbing it.

"Well, I'll be darned, those Skrewts like ya, Kakashi," Hagrid beamed at the ANBU Captain.

"Thank you, Professor." It was a statement, not really a thank you. After the lesson, in which Kakashi was the only one who didn't seem scarred for life, they trooped to lunch, and then Kakashi followed his charge to Diviniation.

When they arrived, Kakahsi was assaulted like the smell. As a tracker ninja, Kakashi, unlike most shinobi, had a strong sense of smell. In fact, it probably rivaled the Inuzuka Clan. And when he smelled that perfume….Kakashi started coughing, and fell against the wall.

"You alright Kakashi?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"F-fine…j-just…go!" Kakashi waved them off. Once they were gone, Kakashi diverted all chakra from his nose, until it was as dull as a civilian. It took a while, but he was sure everything would be fine in his absence. The smell, though still putrid, was now bearable. Heaving a sigh of relief, Kakashi climbed the ladder.

"OH MY!" Kakashi blinked and stared at Professor Trelawney. She was pointing a shaking finger at him.

"You…are covered…in so much…_blood." _She whispered in a mystical voice. Harry, Ron, and most of the class besides Parvarti and Lavender were rolling their eyes or snickering. Kakashi knew she was an old fraud…but that had just struck too close to home. After all, he was ANBU. He was, in a way, covered in blood.

"Planetary movements," She began dreamily. Kakashi leaned against a wall, deciding not to sit on the poufy chairs. Kakashi noticed that Harry had put in two Neptunes. The bell rang, with homework to start making predictions. Kakashi was fervently glad he wasn't an actual student, therefore not having to do homework. He was the last on out, but Trelawney caught his arm.

"_**THE WOLF IS IN A CAGE, AND ONLY THE PHOENIX CAN FREE HIM…**_

_**THE FOX AND THE MOUSE ENTER INTO THE TRAP, AND ALL THREE MUST WAIT FOR THE MISSION…**_

_**THE EYE IS CAPTURED, AND THE IMPOSTER IS AMONGST OUR MIDST….**_

_**BE WARNED, WHEN THE HUFFLEPUFF DIES, THE TWO SNAKES WILL RISE….**_

_**AND WITHIN IT ALL, THE FLASH SEALS THE NINE-TAILS INTO HIS SON, AND SACRIFICES HIMSELF FOR THE LEAF…**__.._" The Professor's voice had lost its' misty demeanor, and now it was hard and rough. With a trickle of dread, Kakashi realized she was making a real prophecy…and it included him.

The Professor fainted, so Kakashi set her on a pouf, and not really feeling guilty, left for the Great Hall.

-Walking-

Harry charged forward, and Ron and Hermione seized the back of his robes.

"You know your mother Malfoy? That expression she's got, like dung under her nose?" Harry sneered. Malfoy turned pink. Kakashi watched Harry turn around as he approached, and winced. _Never turn your back on an opponent! _Kakashi thought. Draco's wand was in his hand, and shot a spell.

Harry heard the BANG! of a spell, but instead of being hit, he was grabbed round the middle, as something shot past him. He landed on something soft, and with a jolt, he realized it was a person. **(A/N: Kakashi is going to start wearing his armor for the Triwizard Tournament, right now he is wearing the stuff he wore before ANBU) **

"You alright, Potter?" He was set onto the ground, and he noticed Kakashi had caught him. Only one problem – his guard was by Draco. Malfoy's hand was twisted behind his back, and a strange-looking knife at his throat.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LADDIE!" Moody came in and transfigured Draco into a ferret. Kakashi sheathed the kunai, and went to lunch. McGonagall would handle the situation.

"Don't bother me." Ron ordered.

"What? Why?" Hermione blinked.

"Malfoy…the amazing bouncing ferret. I want that in my memory forever…" Ron murmured dreamily. Kakashi refrained from chuckling, buttering his toast. He noted that all three of the kids were watching him out the corner of their eye. He slowly brought his hand to his mask…and the toast was gone in the blink of an eye.

They all gaped, and only stopped when Fred, George, and Lee distracted them about Moody.

"We haven't got him until Thursday!" Ron moaned.

-lalala-

The time up until Thursday went by quickly, and Kakashi was very firm on his belief that most wizards used their magic for ridiculous things. Did they REALLY need to make things into something else? All you need is to transform yourself to disguise. Plus, did a Charm to make things fly towards you have to be invented? There is always the theory of GETTING OFF YOUR BUTT TO GO GET IT YOURSELF IF ITS THAT IMPORTANT TO YOU!

Defense Against the Dark Arts was next, and Kakashi was tense. Kakashi sat down next to Harry, looking at Mad-Eye Moody. The man was...odd. He was also the only wizard that seemed to know what it might be like out there. That was really the only thing they had in common.

Moody began the lesson by asking what they had learned last year, making sure they knew about some Dark creatures. There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you are so far behind on curses," He growled, flicking his wand at the board. The chalk quickly wrote out, 'Unforgivable Curses.' This sparked Kakashi's interest. Maybe wizards weren't too pathetic after all, if they had curses that were actually truly painful.

"Someone name a curse for me," Moody ordered. Ron raised his hand and told them about the Imperius curse.

"Yes..._'Imperio!_'" Moody pointed his wand at the spider_. 'His_ _free will to do a curse that could land you in prison is unsettling...'_ Kakashi's gut was saying something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what, so he kept silent.

The spider began doing tricks, and Kakashi was the only one not laughing, besides Moody.

"Would you like it if I did it you, huh?" Moody snarled. The laughter died almost at once. _'Total control...'_ Kakashi realized, and was slightly impressed.

"The next one?" Neville raised his hand, much to the class's surprise.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Harry was surprised at the fear in Neville's eye. Moody made the spider bigger; making Ron turned an interesting shade of green and backing up.

"_Crucio_!" Kakashi watched as the spider writhed in pain, and he himself knew what it was like. A year ago, his teammate had tried to object to his idea, because he was 'too young.' The mission failed when they were captured and interrogated...Kakashi remembered it being cold and dark...and so much pain. Probably more than the spider was in. He had been able to eventually escape, but by himself. His team had been damaged beyond repair, mentally and physically.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted. Harry noticed that Hermione was not looking at the spider, but Neville. He was pale and his knuckles were white from clenching them so tightly.

"Torture. You don't need thumbscrews or weapons when you have this spell," Moody said gravelly.

"They hurt just as much though." Harry blinked and realized it was Kakashi who spoke. The boy looked surprised he was said it himself, and looked pointedly at the black board.

"Ah, yes, you would know all about it, wouldn't you?" Moody asked quietly. Harry was really confused now, as the class watched the clash of wills.

"I have some experience in the matter, yes," Kakashi responded tightly.

"Did you give in to them?" Moody inquired softly. Kakashi stood up, hands on his desk, and fixed him with a heated glare.

"This is not to be discussed with the students!" Kakashi growled lowly, but everyone heard him.

"On with the lesson!" Moody clapped his hand together, and took out the last spider.

"Anyone know what the last curse is?" He asked. Hermione was the only one who raised her hand.

"Avada Kedavra," She whispered quietly.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" There was a flash of green light, and the life of the spider was gone. Moody pointed out that Harry was special for surviving such a curse that was unavoidable, and then made them copy notes on the curses for the rest of the lesson. As they exited the classroom, Kakashi faced Harry.

"Harry, I sorry your parents were killed," Kakashi said quietly. Harry was about to thank him, but Kakashi cut him off. "However, you should be glad it was a clean death."

Harry felt rage boil inside him. Forget gratitude, who did this guy think he is, telling him about his parents? He knew NOTHING!

"You know nothing about death! You've never heard your mother screaming, your father dying to protect you! You know nothing!" Harry snarled. Kakashi gave him a look, and for a second, Harry thought he was loosing him mind by the waves of kill ingtent pouring off the boy, and when it was cut short, Harry was relieved - but still mad.

"Don't make assumptions Potter. For your information, I HAVE heard my mother screaming. My father didn't die to protect me - he died of shame. And I know even more about death, my best friend - " Kakashi stopped short. Why was he even bothering? This kid didn't deserve to know of the White Fang, or Obito, or his mother, who had died protecting him from a Rock ninja.

Harry's eyes had gone wide in shock. "How do I know you're not lying?" Harry attempted redeeming himself.

"Harry!" Hermione snapped. Harry looked at her, startled. "What, Hermione?"

"Forget it. Forget I said anything. It's not your business," Kakashi muttered, before seemingly disappearing with the crowed. He couldn't very well leave his charge, though, so he sat on the ceiling, mulling the conversation over. For one thing, he was getting out of practice with the emotion thing. He would think about that later tonight.

-Later Tonight-

Kakashi closed his eyes, calming himself. He was on his bed in the Gryffindor dorms, right next to the window. He was in Harry's bedroom, despite the fact he was seventeen. He drew into himself, focusing on the shinobi part of him he used on missions. Emotion began to drain out of him. He knew it wouldn't last, but it was better than nothing. So, Kakashi Hatake spent the night on his bed, eyes closed and calming the turmoil inside of him.

-Elsewhere-

Rin, or Fox, woke up to find Tenzou staring at her.

"AH! Mouse, don't DO that, it's creepy!" Rin hissed, scrambling away. Mouse rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Fox, but I have urgent news." Rin was alert immediately. They had crossed the border, and were heading to Hogwarts to find a lead on Kakashi. Rin's hand encircled her ring with _Kakashi _written on it briefly, her heart aching. _Soon, _she promised herself.

"What's up?" Fox asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Remember that seal I made?" And her nod, Tenzou continued, "Well, I drew another one, to see if it worked. It did…but only half-way," Rin was confused. A seal that brought you to a half-way point?

"You see, I hit an invisible wall. However, I saw a bird fly overhead, and a fox chase it back through the border. Animals can cross the boundary, but not humans." Mouse explained. Rin thought she knew what was happening, but she needed to make sure.

"Go on."

"Well, it was where the border was. Apparently, the password is different on each side. We can bring Wolf-sempai to the border, and when we cross over, we can transport to the seal." Mouse's words let Rin know she was right. But, for the first time, she had wished she was wrong. Tenzou voiced the words she couldn't bring to her ears herself.

"We don't have a password. And without the password, we are stuck here as much as Kakashi-sempai."

**DUN DUN DUN! Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think!**


	5. Reunited

**Sorry for the wait, it took me a while to think of what was happening in this chapter….Hope you enjoy it, please review!**

**P.S Tenzou will be fourteen, and Rin is seventeen :D**

Two people in dark cloaks sat down in a pub, looking around wearily. A wizard came up to them with a friendly smile, but both people were experienced in reading others, and noted the slight annoyance in the twinkling blue eyes.

"You wished to see me?" The wizard asked calmly.

"You are Albus Dumbledore, yes?" A female voice spoke up in perfect English.

"Yes, may I ask your names?" Albus asked.

"Confidential until we come to an agreement," A male voice this time explained, with an authority that said he was the head of the two.

"An agreement to what?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Kakashi Hatake," Dumbledore noticed the female seemed to shift slightly when he said that.

"What about him?" Albus played fool.

"We wish to see him, and to know what you have done with him!" The female snapped, and the male glared at her from beneath the cloak, muttering something in Japanese.

"I assure you he is doing quite fine, and has embraced being a wizard. He is perfectly happy where he is," Albus lied.

"I doubt that. We want to see him," The man commanded.

"Of course!" Albus was getting slightly annoyed by the people where Kakashi came from. They all held the slight air of arrogance that meant they didn't think highly of wizards. _These people are kids, I can tell by their voices. They aren't intimidating! _But Dumbledore indulged them.

"We will come under the pretense of being from Konoha Academy. Kakashi will not be warned ahead of time. Introduce us at breakfast tomorrow – we will be there." It was an order. Albus smirked privately – he would convince Kakashi these people were bad for him, and Kakashi would be in his clutches!

"Excellent! I will see you then!" Albus beamed at them and left.

"Can we trust him, Mouse?" The female whispered, watching the wizards' retreating back.

"ANBU don't trust anyone Fox, but he is our hope to get back to our lands," Mouse replied. The two shinobi made their leave as well, no trace of them behind.

_XVXVXVXVXVXVX~_

Minato looked worriedly at the report Kakashi had sent him. **(A/N: I am going back slightly in time for this one because I forgot to mention him in later chapters)**

"The Brat's been kidnapped?" Jiraiya asked incredulously.

"I told you not to call him Brat, sensei," Yondaime sighed.

"It's a word of endearment!" Jiraiya insisted.

"Whatever the name, Kakashi is in danger. You said you sent Rin and Tenzou after him?" Sarutobi interrupted.

"Yes, and their report says they are in the Outside. Apparently, they need to find another password to get back," Minato sighed again. Kakashi made him do that a lot, now that he thought of it.

"Any report on the Nine-tails movements?" The Third asked suddenly.

"Yes – it is definitely heading towards the Land of Fire," Jiraiya replied solemnly. Minato seriously wondered what made him think to be Hokage in the first place.

XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXVX~

Kakashi woke up at the crack of dawn, as usual, and began his early morning stretches. Minato hadn't written back yet, but he was sure Pakkun would come if something was amiss.

Ron snored, and Kakashi instinctually reached for a kunai, before relaxing. His charge had passed out, after an 'overload of homework.' Kakashi snorted mentally – he would like the kid to try and live in HIS world for a day, and check the actual definition of 'overload'.

The past couple of weeks had gone by agonizingly slow. It was October, and the other schools would be coming in three weeks.

Kakashi was, apparently, going to be a 'champion' to his anger. How was he supposed to guard Potter and stay under the radar if he was going to be broadcasted everywhere?

Kakashi finished the stretches and flipped over so his legs clung to the railing of his bed. He then began doing sit-ups. He did this every morning, and once a day he would make a clone to watch Potter, and train in the Forbidden Forest. He would fight his own clone, and put some ointment on his hands, and the wizards didn't suspect a thing. It wasn't the intense training he liked, but it was enough that he kept in shape.

**(A/N: Kakashi is very strong as an ANBU, because his body was out if shape in 'Naruto' therefore he was obviously stronger in ANBU years :D Oh, and Harry hasn't seen Kakashi training by pure luck)**

Finishing his thousandth sit-up around five thirty, he began doing his one fingered push-ups, not sweating yet.

Harry woke up on Thursday morning groggily. He looked over and noted Kakashi was out of bed. That's when he noticed he wasn't the only one awake.

Kakashi finished his warm-up, and began doing some martial arts silently. He flowed through the movements effortlessly, punch, flip, duck, roll, spin, kick, block, kick, punch twist. He fought against the invisible opponent in well rehearsed moves, knowing Harry was watching him – but nothing would stop him unless it was of absolute importance. Besides, it was just taijutsu that pretty much all ANBU knew, nothing special.

Harry gaped open-mouthed as Kakashi performed moves he never knew was possible in even a professional gymnast.

Then Kakashi took out his sword, and entered a deadly, graceful dance that has Harry suddenly realizing why the Headmaster trusted Kakashi to protect him – this guy was amazing!

"Stop gaping and get dressed – you will be late for your classes," Harry blinked and was shocked as Kakashi suddenly, stopped, as though a switch had been turned off, sword in his sheath.

"Y-yeah…" Harry got up, still stunned. Kakashi felt a thrill of pleasure at the awe-struck state of his charge, but remained indifferent on the outside.

XVXVXVX

Rin waited outside the Great Hall in an anti-chamber with Tenzou, unable to see anything through the door. She suddenly wished fervently she was a Hyuuga with the Byakugan.

"Relax! You will see sempai soon," The slight note of eagerness in his voice actually calmed Rin down, reminding herself that she needed to act professional, like Tenzou.

Kakashi sat down for breakfast with Potter and his companions, eating quickly like usual. As soon as every student was there, Dumbledore stood up. There were murmurs of surprise – Dumbledore usually made such announcements at dinner.

"As you know, we have someone from Konoha Academy. Their Headmaster has been able to spare two more students. Welcome, Rin and Tenzou!" Whoever Kakashi had expected, he had NOT expected that. Barely managing to refrain from making a scene, he looked at two of his three most precious people.

Rin entered the Hall with a small smile, and Tenzou looked uncomfortable with the presence of so many people. Rin found the shock of silver hair right away, and felt her heart flutter in her chest.

"It is an honor to come to Hogwarts," She called formally. She noticed some of the girls glaring at her, and then glancing at Kakashi. She felt anger pour into her limbs, but remained calm. Boys were giving her appreciative glances, but suddenly stopped, shivering. Rin felt better when she noted that Kakashi was glaring at them.

Rin had the clothes on when she was a Chunin, and Tenzou wore the stuff he had on before ANBU. They would change into their gear when the Triwizard Tournament began.

Dumbledore began explaining why they came early and such, but Kakashi ignored him, all eyes for Tenzou and Rin. He was so glad they were safe, but also worried about them. He wanted to go up there and wrap his arms around Rin, but that would have to wait until later.

'Report?' Kakashi signed quickly, so fast a normal human (Wizards) wouldn't see it. Mouse could read it fine, though.

'We don't have the password to get to the other side. We sent Yondaime a report one day ago. Animals can get through the barrier, but humans can't. I set up a seal on the Leaf and Sand border, as well as halfway to the barrier from this point.' Tenzou responded rapidly.

'Is Rin named Fox yet?' Kakashi asked, as Albus asked what table they would like to sit at.

'Yes, no others are with us. Yondaime sent only us. We were sent out right after you were taken.' Tenzou reported, as Rin pointed at the Gryffindor table. The lions cheered that the newcomers were sitting with them.

"Now, continue eating!" Albus smiled, and Rin sat down next to Kakashi, and Tenzou on his other side. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were across from them.

"So, your names are Rin and Tenzou, right?" Hermione asked eagerly. She hoped to get some information, as Kakashi had provided next to none. Rin and Tenzou were silent. Rin wanted to speak up, but Kakashi was their captain – they would only speak when allowed.

"This is Rin, and this is Tenzou. They will be joining our classes, right?" Kakashi turned to his old teammate.

"Yes sir," Rin replied. Ron stopped gaping at her to begin chewing his food.

"_Relax, you can speak, just don't give much information out…like, at all," _Kakashi muttered in Japanese.

"I look forward to learning about Hogwarts," Rin offered a warm smile, and the kids were easily fooled.

'Well, someone is getting friendly.' Kakashi signed under the table.

'Oh, shut up.' Rin blushed slightly, 'I don't want them hating me. It wouldn't help the mission.' Rin had a sudden thought.

'You aren't jealous, are you?' She asked.

'What? No! Their wizards and witches after all.' Kakashi somehow managed to make his words embarrassed while showing no outward emotion.

'Sempai, can we get back to the mission?' Tenzou asked impatiently.

'Don't worry Kakashi, I am only doing this to get information. I don't like wizards AT ALL!' Rin responded sincerely. Kakashi relaxed slightly.

'I am guarding Harry Potter. Albus thinks I can't do a thing, because I'm a child.' Kakashi added grumpily, causing Rin to snigger, and Tenzou to roll his eyes. _No one should ever doubt Kakashi! _Fox and Mouse thought together.

'Anyways, he wants me for something. Apparently, he thinks that by the end of the year, when my missions ends, I will be attached to wizards, and to him.' Kakashi felt rage boil inside of him, and Rin and Tenzou growled lowly in their throats, anger flashing in their eyes.

'Don't worry about me. We'll give the old coot a scare after we get the password.' At this, all three ninja smirked evilly.

'Oh, and Moody is a suspect. Be wary of him.' Kakashi warned, 'We will discuss this later tonight in the Common Room,' Kakashi added. Rin and Tenzou nodded.

"Oh, we'll be late for our first class! Come on you lot!" Hermione jumped up and rushed away, Harry and Ron at her heels.

"Wizards are lazy," Tenzou deadpanned, after their class of Charms that day. Rin and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

XVXVXVXVXVXV

Moody announced he was going to be putting the Imperius curse on them. The shinobi frowned, instantly cataloguing everything Moody did into their brains. They, too, could tell something was off about the wizard.

"Rin!" Moody barked, after exhausting Harry. Rin came forward uncertainly. She then got a dreamy look on her face, and looked at Kakashi. She took a step forward, paused, and a look of doubt crossed her face. The far-off look disappeared, and Rin whirled around to face Moody.

"Well done!" Moody praised.

"Tenzou!" Tenzou came forward, and Rin gave him an encouraging smile. Tenzou felt the presence of another in his mind, and, unused to this as it was a Yamanaka technique and not expecting it from a wizard, freaked out for a moment and enclosed himself in a wood pod. He fought off Moody's spell without difficulty, and then released the wood jutsu.

"W-what…was that?" Ron whispered. Kakashi shook his head in disappointment at the panic, and Tenzou walked over to Kakashi glumly.

"Sorry, sempai," Tenzou muttered. Kakashi sighed, and patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, Tenzou. You were unprepared. You need to train more, however," Kakashi scolded.

"You mean…?" Tenzou rarely got to actually TRAIN with Kakashi, instead of being taught. It was an honor.

"Well, with a medic, I need a sparring partner to work with," Kakashi admitted casually. Tenzou nodded eagerly, and Rin rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Hermione was in shock.

"I never knew you could do that without a wand!" She muttered to Harry and Ron. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"There is something off about them!" He declared.

"Off or not, that was bloody wicked!" Ron deadpanned.

"Kakashi!" Moody ordered. Kakashi stepped forward with an air of determination. He absent-mindedly raised a hand to his headband, as he did before a battle, before letting it fall again.

"_Imperio!" _

**MUAHAHA! Cliffie! :D Please review, you guys are so awesome!**

**-Duskfire1954**


	6. Imperius!

**Sorry for the late update, I've been having a bit of a writer's block….enjoy!**

Harry watched his 'guard' step forward. Ha, what a joke! He was only seventeen! Why would Dumbledore send a foreign student, anyway? The Ministry could handle it, right?

Unless…..

"Guys! I figured out why this guy said he would be my guard!" Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.

"Why?" They chorused.

"He's trying to trick us! He's from a foreign school, so we know nothing about him. He's a Death Eater, and he's using that excuse to tail me everywhere!" Harry explained excitedly.

"I don't know Harry….that sounds pretty far-fetched," Hermione began, uncertain.

"That makes sense! It's why he is acting to cold and stuff!" Ron agreed quickly.

"He might be here to revive Voldemort…stay alert!" Harry whispered, ignoring the flinches he got from the name.

Meanwhile, Kakashi felt the spell take hold, and this wonderful sensation filled him. All his worries were free in this wonderful fog of nothingness.

_Show me your magic…_A voice whispered.

'Magic?' Kakashi repeated in his mind, angered. So this was the spell! He could see why wizards would fall for it, but he was a shinobi!

_Show me your magic…._The voice said again, this time more forceful. Kakashi thought quickly. He could throw it off with ease, but what advantage would that be? He was suddenly struck with a brilliant plan. Make them THINK they could control him if they wanted to! Kakashi wouldn't put it pass Dumbledore to do something like that.

As gently as possible, just as the voice sounded again, Kakashi took off the curse. The room came into view, but Moody still had his wand raised. Remembering to have a slightly dreamy look, and put his hands to his lips, seals already made.

A ball of fire burst forth, lighting Moody's desk. Several kids screamed or yelled. If Kakashi was to show a jutsu, why not show one that had already been seen?

"Enough!" Moody roared, and Kakahsi saw the wand lower. Figuring that meant the curse was lifted, Kakashi stopped the fireball.

"Sorry, Professor," Kakashi adopted the expression of looking aghast as Moody put the flames out. The bell rang and Kakashi winked at Rin and Tenzou, who stifled smiles.

XVXVXVXVXV

Albus frowned as the wizards and witch, along with Rin and Tenzou, trooped in. Kakashi met his gaze with a rage-filled glare, before smirking at something Tenzou had whispered. Albus sighed. The boy would come to know he was a wizard soon enough. After all, how else would he protect himself? As he had noted before, a fake sword and some shiny steel would do nothing against him, the Great Dumbledore!

What Albus was frowning at was the report from Moody. Apparently the boy called Tenzou had created a wooden dome. Impossible! Only Kakashi was a wizard – not everyone from where they were could do magic, right? The thought was absurd!

Then how did he do it?

Aha!

Rin and Tenzou must have forced Kakashi to do so! Yes, they thought they could fool Dumbledore into thinking another wizard was with them, so it would be alright to take Kakashi!

But….why would Kakashi agree?

Aha!

Because the made Kakashi thinks he was a danger! Albus chuckled quietly to himself, ignoring the odd looks from his staff members. He wasn't dangerous! Sure, he would make Kakashi sacrifice himself to the Dark Lord….but after the year, he would do it willingly! After all, who could resist using magic as a wizard? If worse came to worse, he would use the Imperius curse on the boy, as he couldn't throw it off, according to Alastor….but it was all for the greater good!

According to Moody, Kakashi had produced another fireball. Splendid! More proof that he was a wizard! Albus thought back to what Kakashi said about that, when Albus first met him. He had said most people he knew could do that.

Hmm….what would he mean by that?

Unless….

It was a bluff!

Having figured everything out and still feeling as though he might come out on top, Albus Dumbledore, The Great Idiot, settled down to enjoy dinner.

XVXVXVXVXVXV

It was late in the Common Room, and the Golden Trio was still doing homework. Kakashi was itching to give them all the answers – he had read those stupid books because he was so bored, and they WERE stupid in his opinion - just so they would LEAVE.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione yawned, but left some rough looking clothes scattered in piles of old quills and ripped parchment.

"What's that?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"For house-elves! That way they can be freed!" Hermione announced cheerfully. The old argument began, until Hermione huffed, and left, calling over her shoulder, "Night!"

"Might as well let them see what they're picking up," Ron cleared the clothes of debris, and then both boys headed out. Kakashi dropped from the ceiling with Tenzou – Rin was patrolling.

"Tell me everything!" Tenzou demanded. Kakashi sighed, and opened his mouth to begin the tale of everything that had happened.

When he was finished, Tenzou's jaw had dropped.

"That evil old fool!" Tenzou hissed. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he believes I will see, 'The error of my ways, and embrace being a wizard,'" Kakashi snorted.

"As soon as the year us over, we'll get the password, right?" Tenzou ascertained.

"He said he would give it to us. If not….we'll interrogate him. He agreed to let me do anything to protect Potter, but as I don't have a wand, he thinks I can't do anything," Kakahsi spat.

"I'm going out to check out the grounds, and then I'll patrol. You need a rest, sempai," Tenxou ordered.

"I don't need a rest…but have fun patrolling those cheeky brats," Kakashi smirked and Tenzou's horrified expression. They never had to deal with kids, really, unless you count the Hokage when he isn't very serious, as most of them were hardened by the war. Besides Obito and his parents, Kakashi had seen many of his comrades die on missions, as well as killing others. The kids in the Academy would hopefully never have to deal with that.

At least, until the Nine-tailed fox came. Kakashi knew it would happen, especially after the whole prophecy thing the Divination Professor had given him. He had told Tenzou, but they could only guess at most of the parts. And besides, Minato couldn't die just like that. He would sacrifice himself to the village, but soon after being Hokage? Kakashi couldn't bear the thought, especially as he couldn't be there to protect his sensei. No, Minato would have to live at least until Kakashi, Rin, and Tenzou came back….right?

XVXVXVXVXVXV

"Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up from where he was leaning against the wall, and saw Rin climbing in through the portrait hole. They stared for a moment, and then they were embracing, Kakashi wrapping his arms around Rin tightly.

"Rin….I missed you," Kakashi breathed, smelling her scent of strawberries, lavender, and just a hint of chocolate, burying his face in her hair.

"It's so good to see you again!" Rin chuckled, her fingers at the base of his neck, fingering the soft strands of silver hair. She never understood how, but his hair was smoother than silk and softer than a kitten's fur.

Kakashi picked Rin up, grinning behind his mask and her yelp of surprise, and set her down on the couch. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they relished the feeling of being together, and the warmth of the fire.

"We'll get home, you'll see," Kakashi promised. Rin looked up and smiled gently.

"I know we will….with you leading us, how could we fail?" Rin whispered. For one moment that Kakashi wanted to last forever, he was truly happy. And as Kakashi returned a rare smile of his own, he imagined they were back in Konoha….if only perfection was true.

**Sorry this was so short, I couldn't think of what to add. But a nice ending, ne? **

**Poll (On the reviews) – What do you think of Kakashi having a rare bloodline for this fanfiction, that being around magic awakened, as it figured it was unusual chakra, causing it to react?**

**Please review!**

**P.S: What did you think of the romance? I'm not too good at that, so please review to give me advice!**

**Duskfire1954**


End file.
